The Answer is You
by Hammachu
Summary: Mikasu was hidden within her clan as a child and had never shared a strong bond with anyone before. After a terrible incident, she is forced to wander in search of the answer to her problems. She is determined and willing to give her life for those dear to her, more specifically for the one who cared for her in ways she never imagined. O.C.
1. Alone

_**A/N: This story contains vulgar language, violence, and may contain mild suggestive themes**_**.**

**Prologue:**

I have many questions for the creator of this world-the one who invented life itself–if a being like that even exists. There are endless things I would ask him, so many mysteries that I could unfold about myself...

Why would you want to create a shinobi world–a place ruled by hatred, suffering and the terror of all we are?

Why couldn't you create a world of peace instead of handing us the reigns to guide ourselves to that destination?

Why do the best of us die so young?

Why do bad things happen to good people?

Why _me?_

The answers to everything will turn up eventually–but for now it would be best not knowing. I can't help myself but to wonder how long it will be until solutions are uncovered, and perhaps that day will never come; perhaps I'll die ignorant, but I don't care.

I don't care one bit.

_Why don't I care?_

All the answers should be in my grasp, but, unfortunately, I'm too ignorant to understand myself. I'm too deep in the hole to ever scale the walls and escape; I can't flee from my ignorance. It's one of my perks–my flaws that I can't change–but I'm fine with it. Being ignorant isn't always a liability because sometimes the answer is so shocking that it'll make you regret everything you've ever lived by. This world is full of unanswered questions; just add one more and no one will even stop to think about where it came from. My ignorance can be my strength, and when the world crumbles into the shards of humanity I'll be able to fight alongside my ignorance. As long as I don't allow it to narrow to a complete abyss of obscurity, I'll be just fine.

Am I the one to made sense of all the broken pieces and failed theories?

No, I can't; it just can't be me. I'm no pessimist, but being optimistic isn't easy. I am no savior, either, but I am persistent; I will never give up, or go down willingly. I am relentless; I am Kitsuyuki Mikasu, the pride of the Kitsuyuki Clan. We were an advanced branch of the Yuki, and our leaders were embodied by fear and worry. It seems that they had nothing but my protection in mind when they sacrificed themselves to keep me, the Kitsune Gate, alive. I was locked away to protect the once in a century aptitude that I possess. I was alone and isolated until that fateful day–the day that changed me and everything I thought I knew.

**Chapter 1: Alone**

Thunder claps as the dark skies spiral like clouds of smoke. I pace aimlessly along the pathway with no destination in sight. The stormy winds dance across the untamed grass, lapping at the pale, green blades like the ocean tides. I stare downward, watching my black, open-toed boots intently. Small droplets a of rain appeare on the ground, and soon enough the storm was in full onslaught.

_I don't care, though._

The rain hides my tears so I don't have to, and the sound of the water slapping onto my skin washes away the agony resting on the surface, and the feeling of the brittle wind against my neck blows the painful memories to the back of my mind. Crying won't raise the dead, and they wouldn't want me to grieve over them and burden myself.

My wet, strawberry blonde locks brush against my bare, lower back, and my black, knee length shorts l cling to my thighs. I wipe over my navy, cropped armor and reposition at the bottom of my ribcage. The wrapping around my breast becomes soaked and loosened, but I don't feel like stopping to reset it, so I pulled a white cloak from my bag and caked it around myself for cover. Even my ninja tool pack is beginning to droop. I snatch it from my right hip and stuff it into my backpack; I rarely used metal kunai or shuriken, anyway.

The metallic case of my fan clanging at my heels is beginning to frustrate me, along with the drenching rain. I tighten the grip on my fan to my back and exhale deeply. Lightning booms in the background, cracking its way across the dark sky. I grow wearier as the minutes pass, but I refuse to quit walking. Nightfall draws amidst me, and my limits are reached by the dawn of morning.

The tawny sun slowly ascends into the pale sky, gracefully illuminating the the air in shades of salmon and lilac. The few strips of clouds seem to float on the relaxing, morning breeze. My pace slows to a meager stammer, my arms drooping as a numbness surges about my muscles. I collapse on the dirt road, splayed like a dying starfish. Dusk flies up and sneaks down into my lungs. I don't bother to cough; I'd be wasting my energy. I try to recall my family in my last moments of consciousness, but I know I can't remember what I had never learned.

My vision bars away from me, my breathing steadying and tense body loosening. My mind is temporarily allayed of all my regrets, inducing an abyssal trance of darkness all around me. I can't think straight–hell–I can't think at all. Would I ever awake? If I did, I'd be at the mercy of the merciless world.

I'd have no knight in shining armor to rescue me.

Is this what it's like to be truly alone?

_**A/N: It's really short, and I apologize. I reuploaded this chapter and the next one and I changed it quite a bit-actually I changed it a lot. I used to write in last tense, I don't really know why, but I don't like that so I changed it to present. Please reread if you're a returning viewer and have the time; it'll make so much more sense if you do.**_


	2. Nightmares

_**A/N: There was an author note at the beginning of chapter one that talked about occurrences of language, adult themes, and violence. I most likely will not warn you like this about every chapter, so you can just assume that each chapter contains this kind of stuff. I rated it as it is for a reason.**_

**Chapter 2: Nightmares**

I hear a faint barking in the distance, followed by the disheartened calls of a young man, quick footsteps becoming louder as the seconds pass. My surroundings feel cold, and my muscles are weak and sore. The last thing I could recall was walking through a storm, but everything afterwards is a total blur. I attempt to peel my eyes open, but no light fills my field of vision. My arms fail to move even when I try my hardest to do something as little as quiver my fingers. My mind races with possible occurrences, but my body still needs a rest.

I feel myself being shaken, a blurb of voice yelling something I can't understand. The noise is so loud–so painful–that I think my eardrums will burst, yet I still can't interpret what it is saying. Frantic barks and desperate words fill the atmosphere as my body is lifted into a more comfortable position. I am jostled a little as I lay, almost as if I am being carried in someone's arms.

"Hang on just a little longer!" Says a raspy, yet comforting voice. I can't help myself but to trust whoever was carrying me. I let a painful groan and try to hide my face into the figure's torso for comfort. "We're almost there!" I feel the pace quicken, a door slamming before my body is sprawled on a plush, surface. I am tucked under a warm blanket, and a cold cloth is placed on my forehead.

"It'll all be okay."

There is silence for a bit after that; all I hear are footsteps and a couple dog yelps instantly followed by a demanding "Sh." I wonder what was happening to me, but I give up on the question, knowing I'd figure out when my body was willing to respond.

Time seems to warp as I lay there. I can't tell minutes from hours from days. Every once and a awhile a new cloth is set on my forehead, but no words are spoken as I rest.

The next thing I know, my eyelids respond, slowly sliding open. I am under a fluffy, white bedspread on what seems to be a queen mattress. I am encased by stalky, beige walls with countless pictures scattered all over them. I look to my right, seeing a glass sliding door covering the entire wall. My head averts straight ahead, and on the right side of the wall resides a huge, red dog bed. To the left of the animal bed is a white, wooden door. Carvings of all sorts are etched into the paint–words, pictures, and phrases that make no sense to me. A closet is to my left on the wall that the bed is backed against, and the the floor is scattered with chew toys, clothes, and other unknown objects. I notice my clothes are folded on the desk, and my bag and fan are laid against the wall.

A sharp pain kicks into my abdomen, making me want to hurl and crawl into a ball and cry. That's what I would've done, but I refuse to cry. To make it this far I must have been fighting some kind of battle–whether mental or physical, and to give in now would be putting all that to waste. I don't have the strength to get up, and I know I won't for a while. I soon find myself drifting asleep.

_The snow barrels from the sky and onto the soil, blanketing the ground in thick layers of cotton. Footsteps, bodies and red spatters tainted the pure white snow with imperfection. The clang of kunai rings in my ears, and the screams of battle echo in the back of my mind._

_"It'll be alright, Princess." A light-haired man comforts, opening the heavy, steel doors. "Just wait here until I come back."_

_"No!–" Aiyoshi raises his hand to silence me, his silver eyes boring into mine._

_"You are the Kitsuyuki's pride and joy. You need to be protected, and we will protect you will all our might." Aiyoshi feigns a smile and proceeds to exit the chamber._

_"But I don't _need_ to be protected! I can _defend_ myself!" I bellow, stopping him in his tracts._

_"I know you can, but you are only sixteen. They're here for you, and only you; henceforth, we cannot allow you to be taken. Our clan's strongest Kekkei Genkai, Forbidden Justu, and the Kitsune Gate are on the line."_

_"My birthday isn't that far off, and I'm a Chūnin!–"_

_"These attackers are formidable, and I cannot ensure our clan's survival; however, you will live, Lady Mikasu. Only I can open this door, and if I should perish, the only way to unlock it is from the inside. You understand this, correct?" I feel my stomach churning as he speaks, but I know that only I can protect this clan from these attackers._

_"Yes, but please, Aiyoshi-sensei, let me fight! I can save-"_

_"As the head of this clan, you will stay in here until further notice. That's an order!" The doors had slammed shut before I could think of a convincing retort. I narrow my eyes at the door as I hear the lock click._

_"That damn bastard..." I pout, plopping Indian-style onto the concrete floor. Tears gloss my eyes as I realize what was going to happen to my entire clan–the clan that believed confinement was my only protection. "I'm not just some damn prize, I'm a person, too._

I feel a cold rag on my forehead, and I hear small whispers not too far away from me. It all must've been a dream–a terrifying reminder of the painful events of that recent day.

"She seems to be recovering well." A feminine voice coos, followed by a sigh from another being.

"Then when will I get my bed back?" I recognize this voice: it was the one who saved me and brought me here. I hear a displeased scoff followed by a loud ring of skin against skin. "What was that for!"

"Baka! Don't be so rude! Now you head off to your mission, otouto!"

"Alright, oneechan." The boy dashes out of the room before I could open my eyes to see him.

I'm still not quite sure what was happening, and I cast my gaze to the woman sitting beside the bed. She has long, brown hair pulled into ponytail and two locks of hair framing her face. Her large, black eyes seem loving and full of care. She has a light shade of lipstick and had one, red, fang-shaped marking on each of her cheeks. She sports a beige, long necked cloak and a pair of black, body conforming shorts.

The woman smiles as she looks me in the eyes, "Oh!" She jumps up from her seat and quickly sits back down, "You're awake!"

"W-Where am I?" I stammer, trying to sit up and shake off the blurred haze.

"You're in the Hidden Leaf." She hands me a glass of crystal clear water, and I thankfully accept, guzzling the entire cup in a matter of seconds. "What's your name?" I snapp away from my trance enveloped by slaking my thirst and rub my head.

"Um, Mikasu. Kitsuyuki Mikasu."

"Kitsuyuki, eh?" I cringe, knowing that giving away my surname was a mistake. What if she is affiliated with my clan's attackers? What if she captured me? "I've never heard of that before." An allaying sigh escapes my lips. "You're not from here, are you?"

"I'm a descendant of Yukigakure." The woman's eyes widen, almost as if something terrible had sunken into her thoughts.

"Then that means... you're not authorized to be in the Leaf." She covers her gaping mouth and locks her eyes onto mine. "Come with me. We need to speak to the Hokage."

I take a change of clothes from my bag and change into them. I was rambled off to a tent on the other side of the village. The Leaf is much smaller than I had always imagined, and it seems weak–almost like it had been destroyed. The woman, Inuzuka Hana is her name, filled me in about a lot of things as we walked. I was honestly surprised that she trusted me–an outsider–enough to take me in and nurse me back to health.

"Hokage-sama?" Hana inquires through a shut cloth door.

"Come in." Hana slides the cloth to the side and holds it open for me, a worrisome smile on her face. The Hokage, a platinum haired woman, takes to her feet, slamming her open hands on her paper covered desk. Her green cloak sways at her side, and wrapping just below her chest emphasized her already large breasts. Her long hair is spit into two, thin pigtails low on her head. "Who is that?" She asks with anger enriched hazel eyes. Hana doesn't flinch.

"This is the girl I told you about a few weeks ago." Hana says, "The one that my brother recovered."

"Turn around, girl." The blonde-haired woman commands. I narrow my pale mint eyes at her and, pursing my lips in a harsh glare. I reluctantly spin myself around, exposing the back of my white tee-shirt and midnight shorts. "Move your hair." I sweep my strawberry blonde hair to the side, showing the a navy Kitsuyuki crest, an intricate, nine spoked snowflake.

"That symbol..." She pokes her lips and rummages around in the files inside the desk drawers. "You are the Kitsuyuki princess?" I widen my eyes, dropping my hair and whirling around to face the woman. "Although it's an adopted title since you're not actually the heir of the Clan Head."

"_You!_ You aren't some kind of kidnapper are you?" I scream, throwing my fists across the air in a cutting motion. "Hana-san! You said you knew nothing of the Kitsuyuki!"

"Now you calm down! I'm just inspecting you! We mean no harm!" The big breasted woman retorts.

"Tsunade-sama, please. She has a personality similar to yours. If you yell at her or scare she won't cooperate." Hana chimes in, "I'm sorry I lied to you, Mikasu-san, but I needed to get you to Hokage-sama. I saw the crest on your back and decided to look into it, and we uncovered your identity."

"My God!" I yell, "This place had been _awfully_ suspicious since the moment I woke up! And I don't even know how I got here!" Tsunade takes a deep breath, almost as if she is pushing down her rage.

"Like I said," The woman quietly speaks, sitting back down, "Please, calm down." I scratch my head in confusion and eerily scan my eyes across the room. She glances at her papers again. "You are given name: Mikasu Tsukami and surname: Kitsuyuki, correct?" I open my mouth to yell, but the Hokage silences me. "Don't ask questions. Just answer." I nod hesitantly, giving in.

"Correct."

"I want you to tell me everything you remember about how you got to where you were found on the outskirts of Konoha."

I explained everything I could recall quickly, although it wasn't much. All I could remember was what I had seen in my dream and everything after passing out; there was a gap in my memories that I couldn't remember. The Hokage showed no emotion toward me as I explained my plight–neither good, nor bad.

"What about your attackers? Where are they now?" She asks demandingly, rummaging through more papers on her desk.

"Dead."

"You said you couldn't remember anything about it, yet you say they're dead?"

"I-I.. I don't know how anything happened, but I know they are dead, and I know I am the only living Hanayuki member."

"So your clan was attacked, killed, and you, their strongest member, are the sole survivor and you know they will not come after you again because they are deceased?"

"Yes." There is a long pause after my words sink in. Silence fills the room and occupies our minds.

"So what the _hell_ were you thinking, leaving all those bodies of your clan lying around?" Tsunade narrows her hazel hues, raising her voice.

"Just because I was brought here doesn't mean my personal actions are any of the Hokage's business."

"Nor does it mean you can disown me." Tsunade's voice softens, strangely. "But now I have to send a squad of anbu to clean the place up."

"Lady Tsunade, I have a request." Hana puts her hands behind her body and clenches her beige cloak. Tsunade nods in acknowledgement to Hana, and taps a large book on her desk. "Please allow Mikasu-san to go through the citizenship process." I was shocked–dumbfounded in awe of her words. Hana, a woman I had just met, is _begging_ the village to grant me citizenship? The Hokage tilts her head from side to side, biting her lip with her gaze cast at the ceiling.

"I don't see why not, but we need to hide the fact that she's of Kitsuyuki heritage, so she needs an alibi name. You will go by Reikoku Tsukami." Tsunade states bluntly.

"You're.. you're not going to question me? You don't think I'm being suspicious? She could be a spy from another village for all we know!"

"Hana, don't doubt me or the child. The five great nations are now in an alliance to fight against an uprising war; trust them more."

The process to becoming a citizen was long and tedious–much to tedious for my liking. I was forced to fill out confidential information about myself and my life, but I eventually I was granted access. I was given a Hidden Leaf hiate and the title of a Chūnin ranked Kunoichi of Konoha. Hana's family even let me stay with them until I landed on my feet here in the Leaf Village. Things were beginning to look up for me.

I curl up under the white blankets of the bed I had been sleeping in for the past weeks. It is warm and cozy in the Inuzuka home, and I ponder their generosity. Tsume-san, the mother of the house, seemed to take a liking to my loud personality and offered me to move in permanently. I, of course, declined her offer; I didn't want to burden her family more than I already had, and she seems weird anyway. I close my eyes and relax, allowing my body to slip into tranquility. It didn't take long for my mind to drift into sleep, since my mentality now craved rest more than my physique.

_A loud bang comes from the steel door hours after Aiyoshi-sensei had left me. The lock clicks, and I pace to the door and let the tall metal slab slowly swing open. I clench my heart, knowing that the only way the door would open would be by the death of Aiyoshi. I know what has to be done. I have to avenge my sensei–my sensei's son, my clan, everyone who was lost in the furious war._

_I remove my shirt, exposing the wrapping around my breast and grab my navy armour. I slide my arm through the one strap at the top and fix my black, yoga shorts. Sliding a black glove up to mid-bicep on each arm, I apply wrapping at the top of the gloves and on my right thigh. I strap a kunai pack on my thigh and a small medical pack to my arm and put on my black, open toed boots. I scurry to the back of the vault, reaching the money and supplies. I fill my backpack with cash, changes of clothes and other essential things that I would need after I left, dropping it by the doorway so I could come get it later. As I walk to the door, I snatch my fan off the wall and strap it to my back._

_I quickly sign the hand seals for bird, horse, dog, and rabbit and activate my clan's hidden justu, Ice Release: Ice Crystals, which allows me to make ice or snow from thin air. I materialize a kunai made of extremely cold, hard ice in my palm and hold it cautiously as I exit the steel chamber. Bodies of my fellow clansmen and foes line the hallways, blood staining our white, pristine walls. I peek over the corner, apparently being spotted by one, idiotic opponent. He charges at me head on, throwing a punch as he speeds towards my body; to which he so imprudently earned himself an icy kunai to the abdomen. The man spurts blood from his mouth as I sweep his legs down and punch him across the face. I stare at his body, and check his pulse and breathing; it seems that both had ceased._

_I form another kunai and pace until I reach a wooden hallway open to the outdoors, finding a fiery orange haired man with piercing white eyes. He holds a sword cloaked in blood and appears to be the leader of the attackers. He has several men around him, cheering and saying things about being victorious in the battle. Snow slowly descends from the grim, gray skies as I stealthily form a few more ice kunai and launch them at the men surrounding the leader. They all pierce into their target, giving me enough time to wield the hand seals for the Summoning Justu._

_I press my hand onto the ground, smoke arising and five, large arctic foxes appear from the dust. Each of my summonings clamp their jaws around one of the men, leaving me enough time to deal with their leader._

_"You sly little bitch." The orange-haired man scoffs, running his fingers through his frizzy locks. "But you're actually the one we're after, so thanks for making it easier for us." Sheathing his sword, he makes various seals–much too fast for my eye–and spits fire from his mouth toward me. I lunge out of the path of his attack and swiftly sign for Water Release: Water Drowning. I aim for his figure and spew water from my mouth; however, he dodges and kicks with aim at my head. I block by crossing my forearms, holding the position in effort to keep from being stricken my his blow, and push him backwards. He quickly bounces back with a punch, which I halt with my palm, and twist his arm. He cries out in pain as I increase the rotation of his arm, slowly ripping it from it's socket. A terrorizing snap echos in my ears, signalling me to stop the pressure. He grasps his shoulder, his injured arm falling limp to his side. "Why you... now I can't use hand seals!"_

_"And you should already know better than to challenge a Kitsuyuki to Taijustu." I charge at him, falling back on my left hand for support and using my right leg to sweep under his body and twist around. He jumps in retaliation, almost slicing his sword on my exposed back as I whirl back to the front; however, I jump backwards onto my hands and lock the blade between my heels, flinging it from his grasp. Taking the sword into my own hands, I grab the man's shirt and hold the blade his neck. "You are the leader of this attack on my clan, correct?" The man closed his eyes and shook his head, his Adam's Apple bobbing._

_"N-No.. he's inside searching for you." I sigh, turning around. "Please kill me." He quivers, falling to the ground. "I never wanted to attack but Boss threatened my family; put me out of my misery, I beg of you." He beseeches, his legs twitching. I nodded in understanding, but being forced to fight didn't mean he had to say such foul things to me. Materializing a few more icy daggers, I slashed his sword through his own chest, watching the light leave his eyes and feeling the heat drain from his body._

_"Thank you..." I mutter, thinking to close his open eyelids. I pull back before my fingers reach his face, shaking my head. It sickens me that some people have the nerve to think of death as peaceful sleep. Death is so much more–so much different–than death: terrifying, painful, and permanent._

_I turn my attention to the five that my foxes had kept busy. They look bloody, but not quite beaten yet, but they seem to have removed the ice kunai from their bodies, breathing heavy with a finger pointed at me._

_"Get her!" They screech, stammering toward me at a surprisingly fast pace. I stay at my post and wait for the first man's kick it get into my range. I take to my left, avoiding the said kick, and ram the blade from the orange-haired man's sword into his neck. I cast the body, along with the sword, aside. He falls back and whispered a few words before I fling an icy kunai through his chest. Another man throws a punch as the others closed in, and I grab his arm and swing his body around, knocking the other men down. They seemed to only be Genin, maybe the first I fought a Chūnin, but they weren't very experienced. I unsheath my fan and whipped a strong, piercing gust toward them, slicing their bodies up even more than I already had. It seems that that had done it, and they now were among the deceased from blood loss._

_I slide the fan back into a stick and sign once again for bird, horse, dog, and rabbit, the seals for my Ice Crystals justu. I form a blade on my right forearm and cautiously enter the main house in search of their leader. It didn't take me long to find him in our largest corridor, his blaring red hair and white eyes boring onto me._

_"There you are, Princess." He snarls, "It seems that all my men and yours and were taken out in this attack and only we remain. Let's see who will come out victorious, now, shall we?"_

_He signs for a justu, spitting small flames onto shuriken he had thrown and pulling a flaming sword from his belt. I use my Water Drowning justu to stop the attack and charge forward. He slices his sword down, meeting the ice blade I had recently made on my forearm. I tremble under the opposing force, noticeable sweat dripping from both of our brows, and we were both forced backward, my ice shattering from the heat onto the floor. I pull a metal kunai from my pack to disorientate seven more flaming shuriken, but two managed to cut into my thighs, leaving burns around the bleeding, cut skin. I apply pressure to the area to ease the pain, but in my weakness he manages to connect a punch to my cheek, harshly sending me backwards. I attempt to harness the force from the blow by tumbling into several back handsprings, but I still feel more than half of the sting from his punch._

_"Give up now! You're no match for me!" The man growls, white eyes narrowing at me. I wipe the blood from my mouth and charge toward him, hurdling into a front hand spring as I draw near. Between flipping from my hands to my feet, I smite my right foot onto his neck as I land. The man falls to the ground, coughing up blood from the direct hit to his vital artery._

_"I'm not just me," I snarl in pure hatered, my eyes narrowed and my eyebrows lowered harshly. "I'm the embodiment of my whole clan–the ones you fucking slaughtered." Taking advantage of his time while down, I sock my right fist up to his jaw, uppercutting toward the tall ceiling. Blood drips to the floor, as well as splattering onto my skin as I continue to beat the leader with Taijustu._

_An intense heat suddenly surrounds him in a sphere–a barrier–of flames; I had no choice but to get away from the flames, or else he'd burn my flesh. A faint green light begins to emanate from within, painful grunting pulsing in my ears. He is healing himself. At this rate, he might be able to recuperate enough to defeat me. I try to shoot the flames with water, but they regenerate too fast for me to put them out. Eventually the flames die because he can no longer support them, exposing the still injured man inside._

_I quickly sign for horse, boar, tiger, ram, and dragon, activating my own personally developed justu, Tokesaki. A silent, sky blue, icy static forms in my palm, the temperature eventually developing to extremely cold temperatures. The static fades to a freezing aura, cloaking itself around my hand. The emanation moves like a fire eating away at my flesh, yet it is the complete opposite of fire. It will freeze and break off and any living thing it touches; hence, the long sleeved gloves I wear on my arms. I adapted to be somewhat resistant to extreme cold to prevent backfire from this jutsu, but the gloves are there just in case._

_I lunge toward him at great speed, but instead of hitting him in the chest, he almost dodges and I scrape his right bicep. The flesh at the contact point seems to be eaten away, freezing the skin, blood, and muscle into thin, fragile layers. The layers easy chip off, leaving a inch wide hole all the way through his arm. He growls in pain, blood smearing out of his wound, and signs for another justu. Fire comes forward from his mouth into the shape of an enormous dragon speeding towards me. I have no time to react, the dragon encompassing me with it's fiery rage for a few seconds, but I am then able to escape the wrath before I catch complete fire. I activate my Water Drowning jutsu and spray the fire vigorously until it is out. The man bombards me with various fire style jutsu and other attacks until I can't take it anymore; I have to use the Forbidden Jutsu._

_I form two kunai out of ice, pulling a roll of white cloth from my bag, and use them to slice two long slips of it. I tie the cloth around the donut shaped circle at the and of the handle of the kunai, the extra cloth falling loose, and charge toward my opponent with one in each hand. He meets the attack with his sword, pushing against my force with equality. I cry out in desperation as I throw him backward, going beyond my limits. I launch both of the kunai into his body and quickly sign boar, ram, horse, tiger, monkey, and lastly bird to initiate the forbidden justu, Ice Release: Absolute Onslaught._

_The man freezes in his tracts, body trembling as he falls straight onto his face. The flames he had summoned freeze solid, disintegrating into the ice as the kunai glow in a bright light, blasting his body with hyperboreal air. His body temperature atrociously declines, reaching absolute zero, the point at which all molecular movement ceases. No vibrations can produce heat, no cells can undertake division, no organs can function, not a single muscle can move. His blood freezes over in his veins and arteries, causing them to augment in size and eventually rupture into frozen, red shards within his body. The force from the miniature explosion of his passageways causes small fragments to protrude from his skin, blood leaking through the holes until he is almost completely covered in the claret substance._

_I fall to my knees, breathing heavy and tears glossing my eyes. I stare at my crimson doused hands, my vision blurring slightly. My body is severely burnt, and cuts made a cloak of blood. My straight, strawberry blonde hair drapes around me as my hands fall to the floor, my back arching. I close my pale mint orbs and shake my head, delicate beads of tears connecting to the floor._

_"I __**killed**__ him..." I breathe, tears drizzling out of my eyes and mixing with the puddle of sweat beneath me, "I have avenged you, but I.." I prod my nails into the wooden floor, indentations forming from my pent up emotions. "I did it against my own ideals." I stand, coughing a large amount of blood up from the toll of using the jutsu without 'special help', and collapse weakly back to the floor. I couldn't have used the full jutsu; it was exactly what he wanted me to do. I rise to my feet one again, wiping my eyes, and take in the damage of his body._

_"I __**hate**__ this goddamned justu!"_

_**A/N: Heyo, if you couldn't tell this is a reupload. I changed up a few things to make sense of the story. Thanks for readin', the next chappie will be up soon! :)**_


	3. Inuzuka Kiba

_**A/N: Just fyi, normal sized arctic foxes are a little smaller than a husky, but bigger than a domestic cat with a fluffy white winter coat and a grow a shorter white coat dotted with gray in the summer. Summer coats can range from pure white, to pure gray and everything in between including slate and and a light charcoal color.**_

**Chapter 3: Inuzuka Kiba**

"Kitsuyuki Mikasu, you're being taken into Anbu custody." I slowly blink my eyes open, taking in the darkness around me, and eye two suspicious figures standing over me. Had everything just been a dream? Is this even reality?

"Excuse me?" I mutter, lifting one eyebrow and shaking my cranium, "I think you've got the wrong gal."

"You heard me, you're coming with us." One of the two breathes, extending a hand for me to grasp. I push the covers off of my torso and sit up in the bed. I pinch my thigh for a reality check, and my nerves respond to the pain like they would normally.

"And what if I don't...?"

"Look, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." I narrow my eyes and reluctantly take his hand, and he pulls me over his shoulder, carrying me like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey!" I bang my fists on his back as he walks out the front door of the Inuzuka's home, making no response. I sigh, putting my middle and pointer finger on each hand together into the shape of a cross, and use my shadow clone to yank the real me off of his back. "I can walk, you know?" I yell, causing him to grab my wrist and drag me along the path.

We soon enter the the Hokage's building and take a number of confusing turns until we come to a dark room. Before me stand the Hokage, an Anbu, and a blonde haired man, all stiffly staring at me. I gulp as my eyes met the thing I was being ushered to–a lump of machinery in the center of the room. The middle is pried open, revealing a human-shaped cubby that I was forced to sit into. The metal shell was snapped shut, encasing all but my head that protrudes from the peak.

"Inoichi." Tsunade breathes, placing her right hand on her hip. The blonde haired man nods and moves toward me.

"Tsunade! What the hell's going on!" I cry frantically, looking all about the small room. Tsunade closes her eyes and bites her lip, taking a deep breath, silent as a snake.

"I am Inoichi Yamanaka. Tsunade informed me all about you, please do not be alarmed." Inoichi presses his hand against my forehead, and my consciousness seems to fade. I close my eyes, my body numbing, and my muscles relax involuntarily.

I jolt awake, the chirping melodies of the birds outside the window and the rays of the pale morning sun making laps around the room. I sigh, standing up from the bed, and stretch before changing out of my pajamas and going into the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair.

"Morning, Mikasu-chan." Hana says from behind the counter as I quietly enter the kitchen. A long French braid sways behind me, adjacent to my black tee shirt and shorts. "Sleep well?"

"I'm Tsukami now, you know that!"

"Have any spooky nightmares?" Tsume chimes, her back hunched, and wiggles her fingers for a creepy effect.

"Mama," Hana scolds, turning her back to attend to her omelets, "You're creeping her out."

"Oh come on! I was just joking around with her!" Tsume rubs her knuckles over my scalp, tangling my hair. Hana rolls her eyes, handing me a plate of omelettes as I swat Tsume away. I pour a glass of lemonade from the fridge and sit down with my breakfast, trying to erase all the memories from last night from my mind.

"Anyway, Kiba should be coming home from his mission today, so you can finally meet him." Hana sparked an emotion of excitement in me; I look forward to meeting him. After all, he is the one who brought me here, so he basically gave me a new life.

"You're right, Hana!" The mother yells, "He can help Tsuki-chan move into her apartment!" I give a sheepish laugh, closing my eyes in an embarrassed smile and rubbing the back of my neck.

"No, no. He doesn't have to, I wouldn't want to burden him anymore than I already have. I mean, I already stole his room for two weeks while I was unconscious. I don't even have much stuffy to move, anyway!" I admit, taking a small bite of my eggs.

"Yes, yes! It's no problem at all! He's be happy to help!" The spiky-haired brunette belches, "I bet he's got nothing better to do!" I sigh, knowing that Tsume won't listen to me, and smile.

"Alright, Tsume-san." I utter as a light knocking comes to the door. Hana rushes to the door, her smile growing as she seemed to recognize the pink haired woman standing outside.

"Sakura-san," Hana greets, "what brings you here?"

"Is Tsukami Reikoku here? Summons from Tsunade-sama." The girl, Sakura is her name, says, peeking inside, "Are you Tsukami?" Her emerald green eyes meet mine, sending shivers down my spine. What could that old lady, Tsunade, want with me? She already summoned for me in the middle of the night to do... who knows what! I can't even remember what happened!

"What does she want?" I narrow my eyes at Sakura, a frown darkening my complexion.

"I have no clue, but she wants to see you," her tone stiffens, her cold eyes glaring at me, "Now." I grudgingly rise from my seat and say my goodbyes to Hana and Tsume, soon exiting the house and taking a position by Sakura. She lowers her shoulders and seems to relax as we start walking toward the Hokage's building.

"Sorry about the tone from earlier, but Tsunade-sensei is impatient and I already made it to the Inuzuka residence late." Sakura turns to face me; her eyes seem much warmer than before.

"Wait a second... "Tsunade-sensei"?" I raise an eyebrow and bore my aquamarine eyes into hers, "Don't tell me you're her student!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Sakura places ha hand on her hip, increasing her pace to match mine.

"Tch, she just seems so brutal." I confess, shrugging. We walk inside the newly built, dome-shaped building and quickly make our way up to the Hokage's corridor. Sakura knocks on the door and swings it open, the platinum-haired woman with her elbows tapping on her desk sitting irritably in the back.

"Ah, there you are, Sakura, Mikasu." She ceases the tapping and opens her hazel hues as Sakura paces to the the right of Tsunade. I glare at the woman, feeling uncomfortable with her addressing me with my real name.

"Don't be so casual with me after what happened last night, and don't think I've _forgotten_ either." I growl, barring my teeth at the woman. The problem thing is: I _don't _remember what happened.

"Aha!" Tsunade throws her head back in laughter, her expression quickly fading to a scowl. "Oh, don't get me started on that. It's not like I didn't trust you, but the village elders arranged that, Mikasu." I scan her attitude for sarcasm, but none seemed to reside; surprise, surprise.

"Don't call me that with other people around!"

"Sakura already knows, calm down." Tsunade breaths, glancing at her associate.

"Then what was going on!"

"Inoichi searched your memories for intel about you to be sure everything you had told us is the truth." I turn to exit, peeling the door open, "But, that's not why I summoned you." I freeze and whirl around, my braid flipping around like a whip, and frown.

"What, Tsunade?" I mumble, rolling my eyes. The Hokage's stare deepens, resentment curling the ends of her lips down. Sakura seems to jump out of her skin, almost as if she is concerned for me.

"Just because you don't seem to _trust_ me yet doesn't mean you can _disrespect_ me." She rises to her feet, obviously almost blowing her temper, and slams her fists onto her desk, cracks appearing in the wood. "I _am_ the Hokage!" I narrow my eyes at the woman, my lips zipped. "Mikasu, you're a lot like me and if you would only open up then I feel like we could become friends, got it? Let's start by adding the honorifics to each other's names." I sigh and purse my lips.

"Tch, don't act like my mother!" I yell, pointing my finger angrily at the Hokage. Tsunade opens her mouth to retort, but is cut off by the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Um, Shishyou? May I ask a quick question?" Tsunade sits down and closes her eyes, taking a deep breath, and nods. "Why are you going so far to make amends with this girl?"

"Sakura, she reminds me of yourself before I tutored you in medical ninjustu. More importantly, and I already said this, she's a spinning image of myself: stubborn and passionate." She opens her hazel eyes and looks at me pleadingly. "Let's try this again." Another exasperated sigh escapes my lips, and I relax my body in defeat.

"Why did you call me here, Tsunade-_sama_?" I say through a clamped jaw. "Do you need me?" Tsunade closes her eyes once more and gives a victorious half-smile.

"Why yes, I do." She pulls an envelope from her desk, "You have a mandatory assignment for tomorrow."

"Tsunade-baachan!" A yellow-haired boy bursts through the door, "You called?"

"_Baachan?_" I laugh, "Just how old are you, lady?"

The boy turns to face me, "She's a dinosaur! Isn't that right, Sakura-chan?" Sakura takes a deep breath and charges toward the newcomer.

"Naruto, baka!" The boy's crystalline, blue eyes shoot open as he sprints out the door, Sakura, her fist clamped tightly, in tow. I take the envelope from Tsunade's hand and tuck it in my pocket.

"Baachan is such a more fitting honorific, don't you think, Tsunade-baachan?" I giggle, giving a cheeky, close-eyed smile. "Later!" I bolt out the door despite Tsunade's raging calls after me; I actually kinda like the old woman, now. I jog to the Inuzuka's home and enter quietly, eyeing the brown-haired boy in Tsume's arms.

"Tsuki-chan! What did Hokage-sama want?" Tsume inquires, putting her arm around the boy as he tries to pull away.

"Ma-" He squirms from his mother's grasp, stopping when he notices me in the room. "_Ma?_"

"Oh, right! Tsukami, this is my son, Inuzuka Kiba!" She pushes the Kiba toward me, one hand placed on the nape of his neck. Tousled, brown locks frame his grin, showing off his canine-like teeth. He sporta the same red, fang-like markings as his mother and sister, and he wears a black, zipped, formfitting jacket and black pants with sandals to match. Dirt shrouds his figure, probably because he had just returned from a week long mission.

"Yeah, I'm Kiba." Slit-like pupils stare at me, the holder extending an arm. "You can call me Kiba, Kiba-kun, Kiba-san, Inuzuka-san, I don't really care that much, though."

"Reikoku Tsukami." I give a smile and take his hand, shaking it softly. "You can call me whatever you like."

"Kiba, you're going to help Tsukami-chan move into her apartment today." Tsume demands, a perky tone brooding in her voice.

"It's alright, Tsume-san, I just have a couple of boxes of new clothes and bedding I need to move, that's all." I inform, a soft smile curling my lips. "Actually, Tsunade gave me an assignment that I should prepare for." I held up the missive and wiggle it in the air like you would a treat for a puppy. I pace into Kiba's room and make the bed, throwing my backpack and fan on and grabbing the boxes as I leave the room.

"Kiba, get Akamaru from the yard and help her." Tsume lightly flicked him on the head, forcing him towards me. Kiba scowls at his mother, reluctantly going into the kitchen and sliding the glass door leading into the yard open, and quickky returns to the living room with a large, white canine. I smile, setting down the boxes, and sign for the summoning jutsu. I bite my thumb, pressing my hand against the floor, and a jutsu formula appears at the contact point. Smoke arises, and from the dust one large arctic fox and two normal sized appear.

"You summoned, kit?" The large one spoke, pure blue oculars glancing around the room. Kiba's eyes widene, staring at the foxes with awe.

"Are those..? Dogs?" He inquires, pointing at the white coated foxes in living room.

"Who's the imbecile who can't tell a dog from an arctic fox?" The gray pelted, smaller one speaks, resentment in her cerulean eyes.

"Foxes? Foxes!? You look exactly like Akamaru!" Kiba pets his companion, and Akamaru barks, staring intently at my summoned foxes. "The big one's only a little smaller than him!"

"Pointed ears? Long, fluffy tail? Slender physique?" The small fox retorts, whipping her gray, furry tail through the air, "We look nothing like that thing."

"Hush, Mirami." Kisura, the large, slate dotted fox, spoke, silencing her insolent student. "We're here to serve, not pester. Just look at your brother, Ryou; he's respectful." Kisura nuzzled her completely white-pelted underling, Ryou.

"You always compare me to that ninny." Mirami rolls her crystalline eyes and shrugs. "At least I'm stronger."

"Enough, sister." Ryou breathes, "Don't be a _fucking_ pester."

"Hey, hey..," I point at the siblings in a scolding tone. "Tsume-san, Kiba, I think I've got this under control." I pet Mirami and Ryou, trying to calm down the siblings. "Thank you for letting me stay here, I'll be sure to visit often." I thank them, placing a box on Kisura's back. I push the two siblings together, each of them being too small to carry a box alone, and place one in the middle of their backs. Positioning the last box in my hands, Tsume openes the door for me and I take my leave.

"Tsukami!" Kiba calls from behind, a bark echoing. He catches up and walks beside me and my foxes, Akamaru trailing by my summonings. "I have to report to Lady Tsunade, anyway, so I might as well walk with you until you get to your apartment." He gives a close-eyed smile and reaches his arms out, "Here, let me take that." I transfer the box to him, letting a soft smile form as a thank you. "So, where ya from?"

I look away, attempting to think of something to say, "Um, I come from a small cottage in the mountains. I didn't belong to a village."

"I'm guessing you're a shinobi, though?" He motions to my summonings, "But I've never heard of a ninja fox summoning before."

"I'm the only one left who uses them." I look at my feet, trying to come up with more to add. "My parents discovered them and taught me all about ninjustu before my mother passed."

"Oh... I'm sorry for bringing that up, then." Kiba, looking sheepish, places one hand in his pocket and the other on the nape of his neck.

"Nah, it's alright; I'm over it. My dad became abusive after my mother's passing so I ran away." I shrug; this lie turned out to be a pretty good cover up for my identity. "And then that's when you found me on the road that day."

"You know, this whole 'saving you' thing sure was a hassle." Kiba admitts, placing his other hand in his pocket.

"I didn't ask for you to save me," I look him in the eye, lowering my eyelids for a moment and examining his expression. His lips are stuck in the middle of a smile and a frown, eyes brightly open and a small, rosy color residing on his face. My now hot, freckled cheeks light up with a smile. "but you did... and I have to thank you for that." I glance beside me, seeing the familiar tall apartment building. "Oh, this is the place." I move the box from his arms to mine, wiping my hands on my black tee shirt before taking it. "I guess I'll see you around." By this time his mouth is relaxed and almost open, eyes still wide with only a small amount of blush still warming his face.

I whirl around and begin to walk towards the building, my long, strawberry blonde French braid swaying behind me.

"Oi, Tsukami?" I turn my head, stopping in my tracts, and make a small humming noise. "What's with the snowflake on your back?" I internally shriek, panicking, and run my mind wild of what to say.

"Oh, um, my mother was from the Yuki Clan." I continue walking, a relieved sigh escaping my lips. If Ayioshi-sensei hadn't forced me to try Improv acting as a child, I wouldn't have been able to pull that off so smoothly; however, I wasn't really lying about that part, the Kitsuyuki being a branch descending from the Yuki. I'm glad that I played it so well so that it wouldn't be suspicious to use any of my Ice Release jutsu.

"I'll see ya later!" The brown-haired Inuzuka shouts, hopping onto the back of his companion. I raise my right arm up, balancing the box on my left and waved goodbye, still making my way toward the building.

"He seems like a kind young man." Kisura coos, gentle, white paws padding up the stairwell. "But I don't get why you lied all about your past."

"We decided to keep our traps shut while you were talking, but just know that we could've exposed whatever you were trying to do." Mirami rasps, struggling to continue teamwork with her brother as they carried the box up the steps.

"I'll explain once we get inside." We had gone up quite a few stairwells before we reach the top floor. I search around a bit before finding apartment number 203. I insert the key, unlocking the door, and pull the old, wooden door open.

The room is slightly dusty, but it isn't old enough that I can't clean in less than an hour. Directly across the room from the front door is a bed horizontal to the wall and a small, round, low table in the center of the room. The kitchen on the right is connected to the living space–no wall separating them–and the bathroom door in the far right corner of the room leads into a small bathroom complete with a toilet, sink, and shower. A small closet with a door on the left gave me a good amount of space to store my clothes.

I set the boxes on the table an began to unpack the clothes, putting them on hangers and hooking them into the closet. After I finished with the clothes, Kisura, Mirami, and Ryou helped me put a square, furry, navy rug under the table, leaving two feet of sitting space leftover on each side of the table. We spread the pure, white sheets over my bed and topped it with a navy and white floral comforter, and tidied up the house to the point of it being a livable space. After unpacking everything to the last box, I plop onto the bed, sitting Indian style, as the foxes narrow their oceanic hues in my direction.

"Oh, that's right." I chuckle, brushing a golden lock that had come loose from my French braid out of my eyes. "A short time ago, the Kitsuyuki was attacked and brutally murdered, leaving me as the only survivor. I killed all the attackers and left our residence, wandering amongst the world, and eventually passed out from exhaustion. Kiba, the boy you just met, found me, and his family took me under their wing until I awoke. I assumed the name of Reikoku Tsukami and decided to move in here."

Concern frames Kisura's face as she sits her rear on the carpet, extending her paws as she sprawled her limbs against the soft fabric. "What about the bodies? Someone could steal them and dissect them to steal the Kitsuyuki's power. Someone could easily infiltrate the house and discover Namiko Glacier, as well."

"How the _hell_ could you allow everyone to die!?" Mirami calls out, shaking with anger. "Those people weren't only _your_ family, but also ours!"

"Don't you think I'm upset, too!? Aiyoshi-sensei locked me up in the iron barricade and wouldn't allow me to fight." I heave a low sigh and continue to speak, "They were dead before I even got out of the cage."

"That gray-haired scum.." Mirami whispers, "I'll miss them... so much..."

"Anyway, guys, I have to go shop for a little bit of furniture, so I'll have to undo the summon." I wave goodbye, tears glossing my eyes, and hold up my pointer and middle finger with my pinky and ring finger circling to meet my thumb.

"Summon me anytime if you get lonely." Mirami giggles, wagging her puffy, fox tail. "There won't be anything to do in the clan these days, I guess..." I nod and cut the surge of chakra from the summoning jutsu, a flash of smoke carrying them through space time.

I grab my keys and my backpack before slipping out the door and all the way down the stairwells to the store. I bought a plastic cabinet to store undergarments and socks and a mini cabinet to put in the bathroom for bathroom items. Simple items like shower curtains and soaps, paper towels, cloth towels, a few pots and pans, and even plates and silverware filled my cart as I strolled through the large shop. After checkout, my total came to a surprisingly large number–one that would almost clean out the money I had brought with me.

I rummage through my bag as I exit the store, pulling out a scroll I had brought from the Kitsuyuki storage, and open it to reveal a pre-made summoning scroll. I infuse my blood stamp and chakra, sealing the items–excluding the cart–within the scroll. Rolling up the scroll and placing it in my bag, I begin to wander about the village in search of a quick food joint.

"Welcome to Ichiraku." An elderly man greets as I duck under the cloth door, taking my seat in the corner.

"One miso chicken ramen with extra fishcake, please." Wonderful aromas sooth my nose as I relax in the stool, almost drooling over the delectable smells. Before I know it, my ramen arrives, sending more tantalizing scents into the atmosphere.

"Miso chicken, extra naruto fishcake." The cook smiles, handing me a bowl of steaming noodles. I devour it heartily, savoring the delicious fishcake and broth, and toss the payment onto the table.

"Thank you." I coo, dropping extra cash as a tip. The cook nods, grinning, and returns to his kitchen duties. I quickly made my way home, the moon emanating a bright aura–outshining all the stars that delicately dotted the jet-black sky.

Inserting the key into the lock, I push the door open and snatch the envelope from the table, plopping my body onto the bed. I unwrapp the wire that encircles the the button and remove the letter from the case.

_Welcome new Konohagakure shinobi,_

_Reikoku Tsukami, a transferred chūnin ranked kunoichi of the Leaf, must undergo tests to acquire statistics of her battle strength so that she can be assigned missions that will match her given abilities. The mandatory tests will be conducted on the following date: July 17th, 2014. Her attendance is required; there can be no makeup dates for these data collecting tests._

_Thank you,_

_Hokage Tsunade and Staff._

I sigh and place the note on my table, taking the storage scroll from my backpack. I fuse my chakra with the scroll, summoning the items from the grocery store beside my bed. I put the dishes in the cupboard, the utensils in a drawer, paper towels on a holder, cloth towels on a rack in the bathroom and a hand towel in the kitchen on the oven handle. The few pots and pans went in a cabinet in the counter, and I put a small, plastic cabinet in the clothes closet and put my undergarments and socks in the drawers. The mint green shower curtain with white vines and clear liner hung over the shower, and toilet paper hung beside the toilet. I filled the shower and both sinks with soaps and lotions and put away the rest of the countless items I bought before getting ready to head to sleep.

I fall into bed, cupping the linen and comforter around my frame, and snuggle into a pillow, my arms draped around it. I drift to sleep quickly and quietly, no second thoughts about anything that had happened that day.


End file.
